Te Necesito Como El Aire Para Respirar
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: Marinette después de ser cruelmente humillada, intenta compadeceese una manera no muy buena.¿Podra Chat salvarla de Adrien? Una noticia realmente inesperada es la razón del malhumor de su Bichito. La verdadera historia de hawk moth que los dejarán atónitos. Un Chat enjaulado y un padre muerto. ¿Cómo podrá Chat ayudar estando atrapado? ¿Vendrá su My Lady? ¿Alguien morirá? :3 :"D
1. 1

Holiii :33

Es mi primer Fanfic de Ladybug y ChatNoir.

Espero que os guste.

Esta inspirado en la canción de Cali & El Dandee 'te necesito'

No es un SongFic, pero en algunos capítulos mencionaré alguna estrofa para que vuestros corazones se destruyan de dolor y pasión.

E.T.C : MUAJAJJAJAJA LA MEJOR VENGANZA!

Perdón. Es Cartman, de el fandom de South Park. Lo fi-queé mucho. Lo siento *avergonzada*

E.T.C.: mientras está historia no tenga judíos pelirrojos me quedaré por aquí.

TU VETE A TU FANDOM. Te quiero pero aquí no queremos nacistas cotillas.

Largo, largo. Fuuuh, Fuuuh *lo echa haciendo un gesto en las manos, como si de una mascota traviesa se tratase*

Bueno. Yo AMO los CLICHÉS, asique que mejor forma de empezar que hacer una historia que todo el mundo ha leído?! SII AMIGOS Y AMIGAS. Amor entre estos dos personajes TAAAAN carismáticos...

O debería decir cuatro

MUAJJAJAJAJA

Bueno, me las arreglaré para darle tensión & drama al asunto.

Encanta de conocerlas a todas.

Ya empecé a leer algunos fics por aquí, en algunos deje mi review. Espero que no salgáis huyendo como todos ^^'

Bueno. Sin más dilaTACIón(?) perdón, mucho South Park...

SIN MÁS DILACIÓOOOOON

O+o+o+o

#####hace unas horas#####

\- ¿Estas segura de eso Chloe? ¿A Marinette le va a gustar esto?.- dijo Adrien.

\- Oh, por supuesto. Solo voy ha hacerlo porque ambas hemos sido malas una con la otra. Quiero disculparme y que seamos amigas.- dijo Chloe con una falsa sonrisa.

Adrien se acercó más a su rostro, estudiando su sonrisa. Su falta de socialización le impedía averiguar las mentiras de la gente. Eso le hacía bastante imprudente en ese tema, ya que era muy impulsivo en ese tipo de elecciones.

Decidió confiar en ella. Aunque por su parte fue demasiado inocente.

Era el cumpleaños de su amiga Marinette y quería que supiese que realmente la apreciaba como amiga.

Al llegar ella, Chloe se escondió y grabó todo el momento.

\- ¡Hola Marinette!.- saludo el rubio.- ¡felicidades!

Varios días a atrás, ambos empezaban a conocerse mejor. Marinette ya no le temblaba la voz y eso había sido un gran, gran, paso.

\- Antes de nada, necesito confesarte algo.- dijo tímida jugando con la correa de ese pequeño y adorable bolso.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿Qué es?

\- Mm..

Le costó mínimo 60 segundos en decidirse si contarle o no.

\- Te lo voy a decir, porque no puedo callarme ya...

\- Jaja. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?.- y ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa que hacía desvanecer cualquier corazón. PORQUE ADRIEN POSEÍA ESA ARMA TAN MORTAL?!

\- T-T-tu..

\- ¿Si?

\- Me-gustas-Desde-hace-mucho-mucho-tiempo. No-preguntes-porque-pero-es-así. No-te-rías-de-mí-por-favor.- dijo escondiendo su GRAN rostro con su gran cantidad sangre aglomerada en sus mejillas.

\- Oh.. Valla. No tenía ni idea, Marín. Creeme, si lo hubiese sabido antes...- dijo chasqueado su lengua.

\- ¿Q-que quieres decir?. - Estaba asustada... Y mucho.

\- Lo siento. Pero una chica me a robado toda mi atención. No es mi intención dañarte, y menos hoy.- Adrien le confesó la verdad a la chica ojiazul.

\- Oh, valla. Que bochorno... Que te parece si hacemos como si todo esto no hubiese pasado...- dijo ella. Algo dolida, pero él había sido honesto. Y aunque sus pensamientos negativos ya supieran que iba a decirle que no, se alegraba de tenerlo como amigo.

Al entrar, Marinette accionó una especie de cuerdecilla que hizo caer algo de el techo. Al principio eran huevos, luego plumas y luego harina. La típica broma de mal gusto de 'gallina'.

\- ¡AHH! ¿¡Que?!

\- OH DIOS. Adrien.- salía de su escondite Chloe.- que broma tan bien planificada, no es así?

Chloe le hizo esa pregunta para que él entendiera que hablaban de 'su' broma y ella de la broma de Adrien. Todo para sacarles de contexto. Un plan genial.

\- Enviaré esto a todos. Verás que divertido.

\- Claro.- dijo el, pensando que la broma era divertida y que ella no se había molestado.

\- Adrien... - Ella no podía creerlo.- Pensaba que eras mi amigo.- dicho esto salio corriendo. Él se había burlado. La había rechazado fingiendo ser su amigo para solo ser un amigo de esa vil Chloe. ¿PORQUE LA VIDA LA ODIABA TANTO?!

Se paso noches sin dormir. Llorando. Sufriendo. Tukki intentaba animarla, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en morir en ese momento.

Y lo intento... Pero su fiel Kwami le salvó de ese GRAN error.

#####Ahora#####

\- ¡LADYBUG! ¡My Lady! ¡LADY!.- Un enmascarado con el disfraz negro de un gato gritaba por los tejados de, algunas calles de París.

Él buscaba desesperadamente a su compañera de lucha, Ladybug, la cual no aparecía. No entendía que había pasado antes.

-_-_-_-_ yyyyy... De vuelta a atrás.

\- PRINCESA, CUIDADO.- gritaba Chat mientras su enemigo les tiraba trozos de algunos edificios.

\- Oh, solo cállate. Se arreglárselas, no soy una tonta.- dijo con reproche mientras esquivaba los grandes trozos de hormigón.

Espera.. Eso era ¿mal humor? Desde cuando su querida lady tenía mal humor?

¿cómo la podía ayudar?

\- Mira. Sabes que te digo, que te las arregles tu solo. - Ella le lanzó el yo-yo a un rubio bastante confundido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?! Que se supone que significa esto? Me odias?!.- dijo Chat.

\- ¿No eres un hombre? Tienes que manipularlo, como todo lo que hacéis los tíos.

¿Lenguaje vulgar? ¿Ella era Ladybug?

\- L-linda, yo no se que hacer con esto...- dijo algo conmocionado por la nueva lady. A su compañera le pasaba algo, y malo.

\- Abrelo y lo lanzas a la mariposa. No es complicado, gato.

\- Bueno...

Chat obedeció. Debía terminar la pelea lo más rápido posible antes de que su amante en secreto se fuera sin poder responderle a este gato confundido algunas preguntas.

Para ser la primera vez no fue tan difícil. Incluso pudo regresar a todo con normalidad.

_-_-_-_-_- Actualidad.

\- ¿Donde se habrá podido meter? No paro de llamarla...- decía mirando su bastón.

\- Oh, Marinette, te estas comportando como una egoísta con ChatNoir, no se lo merece, no tiene culpa.- dijo la pequeña Kwami en su mente.

\- Lo se, Tikki. Pero no estoy de humor para salvar a nadie. Y lo sabes.- dijo cruelmente

\- Enserio no se como ayudarte...

\- No puedes ayudarme, Tikki. Nadie puede.- dijo en voz alta.

\- Discrepo, Bichito. - Dijo un felino algo cansado de correr.- ¿¡Qué rayos te a picado últimamente?!

\- No es asunto tuyo.- dijo con la mayor frialdad que pudo.

Chat se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

Como suponía... Rojos y escocidos. Antes no podía darse cuenta porque ella entera iba de rojo y no se pudo notar.

Sentía como su corazón era estrujado. Un sentimiento de impotencia y rabia lo llenó.

\- Lo siento, Lady.- Dijo Tikki en voz alta para que también lo escuchará Chat.- pero el es el único que puede ayudarte. Yo ya lo intenté y no sirvió... ChatNoir.- le llamo. El pensó que ese era si Kwami.- ¡Estira de su manga izquierda!

El felino observó como el rostro de su compañera se volvía pálido y antes de que pudiera escapar a ningún lugar le agarro de su muñeca y obedeció a la pequeña, fina y aguda voz.

Lo que vio lo horrorizó hasta el punto de sentirse él mismo despreciable. Por alguna razón se sentía mal. Ella estaba sufriendo y él no lo sabía. Tendría que haber sido un buen caballero e interesarse por ella cada día. Pero nooo! Tenia mucho trabajo en su estado civil.

\- QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!.- señaló sus marcas rojizas en su brazo. Intento suicidarse.

Su Bichito empezó a llorar, tirándose al suelo de rodillas. Oh. No por favor. Más culpabilidad no!

\- L...lo siento. Fui un imprudente.- dijo arrodillándose junto a ella.- ¿Hablamos en otro lugar?

La respuesta fue si, a lo que el felino sonrió. La abrazó y la levantó al estilo princesa, mientras ella escondía su cara entre su pecho.

Chat la llevó hasta lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, ese lugar, el más alto de todos... Un lugar tan privilegiado como hermoso.

Chat no podía disimular el dolor en su corazón. Como si se lo hubiesen arrancado. Apenas respiraba con claridad.

( Necesito que me digas lo que va a pasar

Y si te vas a ir

Yo me voy a morir )

\- Perdona...- empezó ella.- no quería que estuvieses tan preocupado.

\- ¡¿PREOCUPADO?! My Lady... No vuelvas a hacerlo vale. No-lo-vuelvas-a-hacer-jamás.- dijo por acto reflejo con mucha rapidez. Como si sí no lo dijese antes, podría morir. Esa rapidez le recordó a alguien. - Bichito, confía en mi. Por favor. No te fallaré. - Dijo en tono decidido.

Arrastró con su pulgar todas las pequeñas gotas de caían de su rostro.

\- Chat... - Dijo con su voz temblorosa cual gelatina, al igual que sus brazos.- ¿Qué tengo de malo?. - Abrazó sus piernas.

El gato se sorprendió por su pregunta.- tal vez no te sientan bien los lunares.- prefirió añadirle humor.

Y funciono. Ella se puso a reír. Y era una de las pocas veces que se veía tan adorable. Eso hizo enrojecer levemente el rostro de este gato preocupado.

\- Gracias..- dijo terminando de reír.- por estar a mi lado y hacerme sonreír.

Como respuesta obtuvo un tonto ronroneo.- ¿Eso lo hice yo?.- No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si de las pocas que se daba cuenta.- vas a decirme que te pasó? Somos amigos, recuerdas? Para mi, eres mi mejor amiga.- dijo algo tímido. No acostumbraba decirle sentimientos a Ladybug.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Tal vez se halla echo una imagen errónea de "Don Bigotitos"

\- Tu también. - Sonrió.- eres como un hermano para mi.- le acarició la cabeza y le rasco las orejas, donde tanto le gustaba. El no paraba de ronronear y echo las orejas para atrás. Estaba tan agusto.- la verdad...- desprendió su mano del felino.- me humilló delante de todos después de... de... De rechazarme... Luego colgaron mi humillación por todo Internet...

Eso le sonaba de algo al joven gato, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- Oh. Eso debe doler mucho... Seguramente será de algún estúpido que no sabe quien es la verdadera TU. Deslumbras a la gente. Eres fantástica, no dejes que un estúpido te haga daño..

Los pendientes de Ladybug empezaron a brillar.

\- O-oh, hay que irse.- El gato guiñando un ojo y apunto de marcharse fue detenido por ella

\- Espera. Quiero que lo veas..

\- Co-como? T-tu siempre fuiste la precavida y responsable! Como me pides que vea algo así?!

\- No quiero ver tu identidad, pero quiero que sepas que confío en ti. Quiero que... Quiero que... - Chat la abrazó. Lo entendía, sabía lo que quería hacer.

\- aunque me muerda de ganas de saber quién eres no está bien hacerlo. Siento que me estoy aprovechando de tu estado. Además. Yo ya se que confías es mi.

\- Chat... Quiero hacerlo... Por-... fa-...vor. - dijo a punto de caer al suelo.

\- PRINCESA! - La sujeto para que no cayera al suelo.

Aun así sus pendientes estaban parpadeando. ¡¿QUE PODÍA HACER?! Nada... No podía abandonarla..

Tras convertirse, no pudo creerlo. PARA NADA. Osea… MARINETTE?!

Oh, MIERDA.

#P.o.v. De nuestro gatito favorito del fandom#

No... Ella?! MIERDA! Eso significa que esa broma, las faltas de asistencia... GRRRR CLHOE! Me juro que esa broma era divertida...

YO LE HE ECHO ESTO A MY LADY?! Yo le provoque el suicidio! Soy la peor persona del mundo. Merece odiarme. Merece matarme. Merece dejarme solo para siempre... No... Esta vez no te fallaré. Si no me habré dado cuenta antes o no eso no importa. Ahora debo ayudarla como ChatNoir, debo proteger mi identidad. Porque si soy Adrien me odiara por el resto de su vida, si le falta poco.

Oh dios. Lo siento tanto... Soy tan iluso al pensar en que Chloe cambiaría... No sabía nada... Perdoname, te lo suplico... Porque seré yo quien intenté suicidarse.

((

Si tu te vas

Ya no podrás pedirme perdón

Y yo ya no tendré corazón

Aunque ya no me quieras mirar

Te necesito como el aire para respirar))

Ella empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Debo fingir que no la conozco, que todo siga igual.

\- Lo siento...- dijo ella con su débil voz.- estoy algo cansada.

\- No sabia que eras tan hermosa...- hice lo que siempre hago, coquetear. Así pensará que todo sigue igual.

\- MARINETTE!. - grito un Kwami. Ella debería ser Tikki.

\- Valla. Que lindo nombre. Tan lindo como tu, mi princesa.- le sonreí.

\- Si fuera tan linda, jamás me habrían dejado...

\- TOUCHÉ...- volteé mi mirada.

\- eso es de esgrima, cierto?

\- N-no t-tiene porque!. - Dije disimulando como pude.- Bueno, Bichito, vamos a tu casa.. Donde vives?

\- yo te guió por donde debes dirigirte.

\- De acuerdo, Bichito.- le guiño un ojo de nuevo. Menos mal que ni usó el cataclismo, porque si no, hubiera sido realmente incómodo.

O+o+o+

QUE OS PARECE EHH EHHH. Para ser mi primer Fanfic de Ladybug EHHHH QUE OS PARECE EHH.


	2. 2 (arreglado)

Buenoooo ~~ yo y Cartman concordamos en que SIEMPRE que empiezo una historia y la dejo UN POQUITO apartada, luego no me apetece seguirla, así que por el bien de ustedes, continuemos.

\|/

:3

/|\

O+o+o+o+

\- Bueno, dulce Bichito. ¿Esta es no?. - Dijo aterrizando sobre su balcón.

\- Si.. Gracias. - Dijo aun llorando.

\- No llores Princesa.- La abrazó. No pretendía soltarla hasta que ella correspondiera.

\- Chat... Podrías pa-pasarte... De vez en cuando? Por favor... - suplicó tímidamente. No quería estar sola. Era entendible luego de lo que había pasado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Dios, si debería de estar mal...

\- Haré lo que pueda My Lady. No te sientas sola, vale? Porque sino me decepcionaré contigo. Vale?.-

Hizo como una especie de trato, aunque ambos sabían que eso era sólo para que no se sintiera mal.

\- Gracias Chat.- dijo Tikki. Ella mejor que nadie sabía su sufrimiento.

\- No te ves como si hallas dormido mucho.- dijo Chat Noir al darse cuenta de sus ojeras. Y tampoco le tranquilizaba el CASI desmayo que tuvo en la Torre Eiffel.

\- Ella estuvo llorando toda las noches sin dormir.- dijo Tikki.

\- ¡Tikki!

Chat hizo sus manos un puño de la rabia que sentía dentro. Todo por su culpa. Era tan idiota.

\- Lo siento Marinette, pero él puede ayudarte.- dijo convencida su pequeña amiga.

\- La Pequeña Lady tiene razón. - Sonrió un amable gato.- Ella se encargará de contarme TODO. Así que por tu bien, no vuelvas a hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Eh.

-… vale…

\- Ah, casi se me olvida. Si alguna vez me necesitas urgentemente, toca este cascabel.- de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño cascabel con una cuerdecilla. - Yo lo oiré y vendré corriendo. - Guiñó un ojo.- Bueno, ahora si me voy My Lady.

Y se fue, sin decir nada más, ni despedirse. Dejando una Marinette sola con sus pensamientos y, claro, con Tikki.

#### domingo ####

Era un domingo radiante. Lleno de calidez. Se sentía tan bien abrir las ventanas y sentir el calor del sol en sus brazos.

Hoy no tenía nada que hacer. Era por la tarde, y ya había pasado el día en casa.

Adrien no paraba de llamarla. Ella colgaba. No quería saber nada de él.

Miro el cielo por su ventana. Era tan claro y confortable.

\- Hola Bichito.- alguien la llamó. Chat Noir acababa de llegar y había bajado del balcón. - veo que estas aburrida. ¿Qué te parece venir a tomar un helado?

\- Jaja. ¿Con ChatNoir? ¿No crees que la gente se volvería un poco loca por eso?.- río con su dulce sonrisa. Hoy se sentía feliz.

El gato le sujeto la mano delicadamente y se la besó. Luego la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¿Y si va con My Lady?. - Sonrió. Quería que hoy se lo pasara bien. Quería hacerla feliz.

\- Esta bien... - cedió.- Tikki, TRANSFORMAME. PUNTOS FUERA.

\- Bien, Princesa.- dijo agarrandole la mano y saltando con ella al exterior.

Fueron de tejado en tejado hasta una heladería cercana. Ella se lo pidió de fresa y él de nata. Chat la guió hasta una zona que ella desconocía totalmente. Un pequeño lago.

Se sentaron en un pequeño puerto de madera mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

\- Oye. Chat. - Llamó la atención.- seguro que no me conoces. Es decir..

\- No te preocupes, Princesa. Se que quieres decir. Se que es por si eramos antiguos amigos y eso. Lo siento My Lady, prometo que no me suenas.- disimuló el pánico. Era la primera vez que hacía una promesa falsa. Oh Dios. Se sentía tan mal...

\- Que pena. Me hubiese gustado que fuéramos amigos.- Sonrió.- aunque ya lo somos.- Esta vez fue ella quien guiño el ojo.

\- A mi también me hubiese gustado.- dijo triste mirando al agua.

\- Y dime. ¿Como es quien se esconde tras la máscara de ChatNoir? No te la quites. Solo cuéntame.- Sonrió. Chat agradeció por lo de no quitársela.

\- Bueno. La verdad es que no soy tan patoso, soy más apuesto, genial...- contaba con sus dedos.

\- No mientas.- río ella.

\- Oh. Vamos. Déjame gozarlo un poquito. - Dijo triste. - Esta bien. En realidad, yo también me siento solo. Mi familia no es muy cariñosa que digamos. Una gran casa para tres-... Dos personas...

Ladybug se dio cuenta del cambio en su mirada. Realmente él también tenía problemas.

\- Ya veo.- Abrazó sus piernas. - Tu también lo pasas mal.

-... - imitó su movimiento y también abrazo sus piernas.- también cometí errores y perdí a la gente que más me importaba.- Lo dijo en plural.

La verdad es que después de ver el video, Nino y Alya hicieron como todos; malentender. Todos empezaron a hacerle el vacío y el no se daba cuenta, pues aún pensaba que la broma era divertida.

\- Lo siento...- dijo intentando aliviarlo.

\- Fui un idiota. No tienes porqué sentirlo... Me lo merezco. Tu aún tienes muchas cosas.- dio un largo suspiro.- tienes amigos, familia que te quiere... Una madre.- Eso último lo dijo susurrando.

Aún recordaba lo linda que era su madre. Tan amable y comprensiva. Aun no podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso.

\- Chat...- Ella se dio cuenta de sus ojos, pero él no. Se hundió en sus propios pensamientos.

Se sentía tan rabioso e impotente. Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se sentía tan débil e insignificante. Tan… pequeñito.

El brazo de su compañera pasó por su espalda y ella se acercó más a él. Un abrazo cálido. Es lo único que ayudaba.

Él se dio la vuela y la miró. Su sonría le hizo sonreír a él. Le hizo sentir tan seguro. Tan tranquilo.

Una mal posición hizo que el minino resbalase al intentar dejar de abrazar sus piernas y cayó al agua.

\- AHH! No se nadar! SOCORRO ME AHOGO!. - Gritó.

\- Estas en la orilla. - Dijo ella riéndose.

\- Oh.. Es cierto.- dijo apoyando su mano en el fondo.

Ambos rieron y se fueron a casa. Adrien tendría que arreglar todo con Marinette. Y lo iba a hacer si o si.

#####lunes #####

\- Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota. ¡Idiota! ¡IDIOTA! SOY UN IDIOTA!.- repetía Adrien caminando por su cuarto. - Debo arreglar esto... Marinette...

Ese mismo día llego el primero a clases y Marinette siempre llegaba la última. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Adrien buscó con la mirada a esa traidora. La encontró. Estaba al lado de Sabrina, junto a las taquillas, buscando un par de libros llenos de brillantina y lentejuelas.

\- CHLOE. - Llamó Adrien.- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme?! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE ERA GRACIOSO!

\- Oh. Claro que lo es. Hablemos en privado.- dijo mirando a Sabrina. Ella lo entendió enseguida por una indirecta de que se fuera.

Chloe le dio sus libros y ella se fue hacia clases.

\- Adrien. Si fue gracioso. Para nosotros.- se apoyó en su taquilla mientras que el rubio apoyo su largo brazo en horizontal sobre la taquilla. - fueron unos 21.296 likes

\- Mentirosa. Me engañaste solo para hacerla sentir mal. ¡Yo no quería eso!.- dijo con mucha rabia.

\- O-oye, cálmate. Entre tu y yo.- se acercó a su oído.- Marinette es un poco puta. - Eso hizo enfurecer aun más a Adrien.

\- ¿¡COMO?!.- Gritó él.

\- y algo zorra.- dijo.

Adrien golpeó la taquilla y rió sarcástico. (ohhh, la cagaste Chloe!) La agarro por su camisa de cachemir.

\- Dilo. Di puta y zorra...- Como lo repitiera, oh jojojo. A la porra su caballerismo, le importaba poco que fuese una chica o la hija del alcalde. Esta vez fue demasiado lejos.

Ella hizo algo que lo dejó confundido. Puso expresión de terror.- ¿Que diga que Marinette es puta y zorra? Adrien... A mi no me cae bien, pero creo que te pasaste... ¿MARINETTE? ¡No es lo que parece! No me estaba forzando a decir eso para que yo asumiera la culpa.

En algún lugar, un Kwami negro se golpeó la frente con su manita.

\- ¿Marine-?.- Adrien se dio la vuelta, solo para recibir un bofetón se su dama. -...

\- ….- tenía una expresión de enojo e ira, acompañado de decepción e irritadez.

\- No es lo que parece.. Marinette creeme! Es Chloe!

\- CÁLLATE! ¡Solo eres un niño violento! Se que intentas que ella carge con todo! Eres despreciable. La intentas obligar. No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida.- dicho esto se fue corriendo. Hoy tampoco asistiría a clases.

#####luego #####

Adrien se quedó la noche pensando. No podía dormir. Pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido al creer a Chloe y en su tonto juego. Dios, odiaba tanto a Chloe.

\- Concuerdo contigo. Eres tonto.- dijo Plagg con su típico humor a gato malcriado.-

Se sentía tan mal por ella. Solo fue un malentendido. Dios, que más podía pasar ya?! Marinette... Ella se debía de sentir tan traicionada. Era tan imbéciles. Y Plagg no ayudaba nada.

\- Debería ir a ver que tal esta...

\- Tanta preocupación te va a delatar. Algo va a salir mal... Lo presiento. Me lo dice el estómago.

\- ¿Demasiado queso?

\- Nunca es demasiado.- Sonrió. - Si vas a transformarte déjame decirte algo. Antes al usar el yo-yo de-

\- TRANSFORMAME. Plagg, garras fuera.- dijo.

\- Imprudenteeee... - fue lo último que dijo antes de ser absorbido por el anillo.

Ahora era Chat Noir. Quería ir a ver a Marinette. Saber como está. Estaba terriblemente preocupado...

Lo que intento decir el Kwami era que la otra vez había usado demasiado poder con el mágico yo-yo y estuvo demasiadas horas con el traje. Plagg aún no había descansado. Había usado el poder de dos Kwami juntos y ni podía descansar un solo día. Eso haría que se desestabilizase la transformación en cualquier momento.

\- Adrien. Te vas a desconvertir en cualquier momento!.- dijo Plagg en su mente.

\- Solo necesito un momento.- respondió.

Y ahí fue, saltando de tejado en tejado. Cada segundo que pasaba se iba poniendo más nervioso. Tenía que animarla. No quería perderla.

(( Yo sé que el mundo no es fácil, no lo es conmigo

Pero entiende que aunque no puedas verme

Aquí estoy contigo

Sé que me lloras por las noches, puedo oírte

Y aunque yo no pueda hablarte

Te lo juro que aquí sigo))

\- Adrien. No aguantaré mucho.- dijo exhausto Plagg.

Porfía llegó a la panadería. Justo en ese momento fue desmaterializado.

(N/A: EL ~ SIGNIFICA QUE ES UN PENSAMIENTO)

~ OH. No-no-no-no. AHORA NO! Mierda... Ahora como explicó lo de pasarme a estas horas de la noche!? ~

\- Hola?.- saludo la que debería ser la madre de su princesa.

\- Buenas noches. JEJE. Perdón por pasarme tan tarde pero... Puedo hablar con Marinette? Es urgente. - dijo poniendo ojitos disimuladamente.

\- Oh. Tu eres el modelo ese tan famoso, no?. Claro cariño. Marinette aun tiene la luz encendida.- se echó para atrás, dejando pasar a el rubio de ojos verdes.

\- Muchas gracias. Y de nuevo disculpa las horas de la noche. Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi agenda.- aclaró rascándose la nuca.

\- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Ser famoso debe ser atareado.- río la dulce señora.

Esa risa... Se parecía tanto a la de su madre.

Ella me guió hasta la puerta de Marinette y me dejó a solas.

~Mi mano toco la puerta. Me quedé estático. Debía o no debía entrar... Probablemente lo complicase todo, pero no podía estar sin hacer nada.~

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sacó fuerzas de si mismo para abrirla.

\- ¿Marinette ? . - Llamó.

Ella estaba en su cama, abrazando su almohada. Seguramente llorando.

\- ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?.- preguntó molesta.

Adrien se acercó a ella. Iba a acariciarle la espalda para que se calmase pero ella lo apartó con un manotazo.

\- Marinette. Lo siento de verdad. Yo no dije eso. Te lo prometo.- le agarro la mano.

\- ¿¡Como quieres que te crea?!.- apartó su mano y se abrazó a sí misma.

\- ¡¿Tu crees que hubiera dicho o echo algo malo de o para ti?! Si hubiera sido esa mi intención no estaría aquí, a tu lado. Marinette... Escucha..- el agarró su mandíbula y la dirigió a la mirada verde de Adrien.- Ella me dijo que esa broma era graciosa. Te lo juro. Fui un completo tonto en creerla. Y lo de hoy fue un malentendido. Yo... No quiero que estés mal. Por favor. Creeme. Haré lo que quieras. Lo juro.

\- No puedes hacer nada para ganarte mi confianza. - Dijo con expresión decaída.

Pensó en sí debía decirle o no lo de ChatNoir. Si se lo decía probablemente le odie más. Y peor aún, ella ya no tendría nadie más para su apoyo.

Adrien sacó su móvil y llamó a Chloe.

\- Diga?.- dijo esa voz tan insufrible.

\- Chloe, lo de hoy a sido muy sucio. ¡¿Cómo le haces creer que yo dije eso?!.- Sonrió. Iba a probar su inocencia.

\- Eres un pobre inocente. Aún no me puedo creer que enserio creías que la broma iba a ser graciosa para ella. Jajajajaja, que tonto. Y lo de hoy solo fue un golpe se suerte. Hacerte hablar justo con esa niña detrás. - Sonríe más. Era prueba suficiente para que le creyese.

Colgó el teléfono. La miró. Ella tenía un rostro de sorpresa, pero aún estaba algo deprimida.

Le volvió a agarrar la mano con delicadeza. Esta vez ella no la apartó.

\- Mira, Marinette. Yo solo quería hacerte reír. Nunca había tenido amigos y no se la clase de bromas que se hacen. No te quiero perder como amiga. Por favor My Lady .- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Se extraño cuando ella la miró con una sorpresa extrema y algo asustada.

\- ¿Qué?. - Adrien tardó unos veinte segundos en procesar la información. Oh, no.

Adrien se tapó la boca. Demasiado tarde.

\- C-chat... ¡¿TU ERES CHAT NOIR!?. - Cambio su expresión al de defraudada. Como si hubiera comprado algo muy caro y luego descubrir que la habían timado.- ¡VETE! ¡AHORA! No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

\- Marin... Lo siento... Yo no…

\- VETE! Te dije que no quería volver a hablar conigo. VETE Y NO VUELVAS.- sentenció.

((Sin ti, no voy a ver el cielo brillar

Sin ti se morirá el corazón

Sin ti ya no podré ni llorar

Sin ti, sin ti no nacerá una canción

Yo vine para hacerte mejor

Y yo te enseñaré que es amar))


	3. Chapter 3

Y... Seguimos... Supongo(?)

..

..

Okno. MAUHWHEJSJXDJSJHZBSBSJDJD. No puedo no hacer algún saludo estúpido :P

Cartman: tonta

Gordo

Cartman: ESTUDIA!

ADELGAZA

O+o+o+o

\- Marinette... Por favor. Escucha. Yo... Lo siento mucho, mucho. Por favor. No me eches. - se arrodilló ante ella, a su lado.

\- Conviértete.- ordenó con el ceño fruncido - no quiero que sea otro malentendido.

\- P-pero... Esta bien.- suspiró y sacó a Plagg de su bolsillo. Él había estado comiendo un buen trozo de queso que Adrien guardaba siempre para las emergencias. Había recuperado sus fuerzas. - transfórmame… Garras…- suspiró, y luego continuó. - Garras fuera.

Y delante de ella, Chat Noir, con la mirada cabizbaja. Esa mirada verde esmeralda. Esa mirada que le prometió lo que era mentira. la mirada de un mentiroso.

\- M-me miraste a los ojos, me hiciste una p-promesa. Todo mentira. - dijo la pelinegra empujando a su 'amigo' al balcón. Ni ella misma había notado cuando empezó a llorar - quiero que te vallas.

\- P-princesa... Y-yo...- intentaba no irse. No soportaría dejarla sola de nuevo. No ahora. No después de todo. No ahora que estaba tan locamente enamorado de ella.

Si él se iba, sería el final de todo. El final de ambas vidas, el final de su primer y único amor. El final de la cordura de ambos.

\- No me vuelvas a llamar así. Ni Bichito, ni My Lady, ni Linda ni nada… no es fácil, pero si, eres peor que Chloe. - Dijo la pequeña ojiazul enojada. Se sentía traicionada.

\- Marin. No. Y-yo… no quería que esto pasase. Yo solo quería ayudarte. Quería que no te sintieras sola. Déjame ayudarte! Marinette. - Llegaron a la escalera del balcón.

\- V-vete o te odiaré más.- Estaba segura que así si se iría. Ella tenía que pensar que haría con sus sentimientos.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma. Buscando su propio calor.

Chat miró al exterior. Día lluvioso, que típico.

(( No es mi culpa

Y aunque no te haya hablado

Te juro que te quiero

Especialmente para ti yo fui creado

Los milagros en la vida no tienen explicación

Y no soy el problema

Soy la solución))

\- Esta bien… me iré… te echaré de menos.- Dijo saltando a arriba y marchándose. No sin antes voltear y ver como su pequeña princesa se había arrodillado en el suelo y empezó a sollozar.

Empezó a saltar en tejados de las casas, evitando el contacto con su casa. Buscando un lugar para estar solo.

La lluvia humedecía su cabello, como sus lágrimas empapaban sus pestañas.

Se transformó en Adrien, dejando su Kwami volando cerca.

\- Lo siento chico.- intentó animar su Kwami volando boca arriba.

\- Plagg… ahora… ¿Que pasará?

\- No lo sé, Adrien...

El mencionado miró al cielo sintiendo la lluvia en su rostro. Su corazón daba repetidos pinchazos. Las ganas de llorar le invadieron. Un nudo en la garganta y el corazón le ahogaba. Y su respiración se volvía anormalmente rápida.

Se tumbó en un tejado cualquiera, con sus brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza. Aprovecho el agua de lluvia para empezar a sollozar.

\- Adrien… el amor es duro. La vida es dura. (N/A: PERO MÁS DURA ES LA VERDURA :'v OK no. Destroze el momento, cierto? Sigan sufriendo anda)

\- No es amor... Ya no es nada. - Empezó a respirar demasiado rápido.

\- Hey, chico. Controla tu respiración. Estas teniendo un ataque de ansiedad - se acercó más a él. Y volvió a su posición de volar normal. Algo preocupado.

\- ¿Y que pasa? Eso no es lo que me duele...- agarró la parte de su camisa donde estaba su corazón.

\- Déjate de absurdas metáforas. Si sigues respirando así te vas a ahogar.- dijo mientras su respiración se aceleraba.- Cálmate.

Adrien empezó a toser muy fuerte.

[[La luna va acordarte de mí

Entiende que yo vivo por ti

Y no vas a poderme olvidar

Te necesito como el aire para respirar]]

\- Bueno. Basta ya..- dijo Plagg abofeteándolo.- Comportarte. Así no iras a ninguna parte, testarudo.

\- Ti-tienes razón... Debo calmarme.- levantó su rostro hacia su compañero.

Sus ojos estaban muy rojos. No paraba de llorar. Se limpiaba con la manga pero las lágrimas no paraban de emerger de su rostro. Agarró la zona sus ojos con las manos. Ocultándose.

\- Oh, chico. - dijo su amigo dándole un abrazo. No era muy de Plagg dar abrazos, pero él era lo único que le quedaba. Le debía mucho.

POV de ChatNoir / Adrien

La noche iba pasando y yo la contemplaba. Toda la noche. La oscuridad. El vacío. La soledad.

Mi corazón no paraba de doler. En mi imaginación lo veía como un juguete que se había quedado sin cuerda.

\- A lo mejor es hambre...- me intentó animar Plagg. Yo se que lo intentaba, pero no estaba para bromas... Ahora no... Después de perderlo TODO.

Lo único que ayudaba, era que ninguno de los dos NO podíamos ser akumatizados, porque sino, uno de ambos tendría grandes problemas.

No paraba de suspirar, maldiciéndome a mi mismo. Es que soy tonto. Enserio. Puede que si se lo hubiese dicho antes, todo esto no hubiese pasado.

Miré al horizonte. Pronto se haría de día, pero no quería volver. Ni tampoco lo haría.

\- Transfórmame , Plagg. Garras fuera - ordené.

No pienso ir. Todavía no. Puede que todo se valla a la mierda por el tema de la desaparición de un modelo millonario, pero ya no me importaba. Quería estar solo por un tiempo.

Aunque era una tontería, porque ya estaba solo. Pero necesitaba un lugar apartado de todo. Donde pueda desahogarme sin sociedad.

Sentía angustia y un nudo en la garganta y en el corazón. Aun no estaba preparado para volver.

### ahora mismo ###

\- Marinette. Te llama el padre de tu amigo.- dijo la mamá de la mencionada. La ojiazul le regaló una mirada de confusión.

Agarró el teléfono y contestó.

\- Diga?... Si soy yo... Como? Que Adrien no ha vuelto? No se... A las doce o así se fue de mi casa. Seguro que vuelve, solo querrá estar solo. Si... Si... Si le veo le llamaré. Si. Si. OK. Adiós.- le devolvió el teléfono a su madre.

No se preocupaba demasiado. Tal vez en un par de días vuelva, solo quería llamar la atención.

O al menos se quería justificar con eso. La verdad era que al pensar que no estuviese él su corazón daba un vuelco.

###. ###

[Si tu te vas

Ya no podrás pedirme perdón

Y yo ya no tendré corazón

Aunque ya no me quieras mirar]

POV de ChatNoir / Adrien

Ya a pasado casi una semana...

Me siento tan débil. Tan sucio. Tan rastrero, rabioso, inhumano, inútil, estúpido, impulsivo, cobarde, pusilánime, imbécil...

Apenas podía moverme. Todas mis energías las gaste rompiendo árboles, presa de la rabia, y llorando.

Por primera vez, esa alternativa del suicidio no parecía una idea demasiado mala.

\- Oh. No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no. NO. No vas a hacer eso - dijo Plagg.

\- Déjame Plagg.- le dije con rudeza.

\- Se que estas deprimido y eso, pero tengo hambre! Llevamos días sin comer. ¿Cuantos? Ya van cinco, seis? Por dios Adrien, tengo que sobrevivir. Y tu también. - Dijo sobrevolando mi cabeza mientras yo yacía tumbado.

\- Caza algo.- Dije simple.

\- Quiero queso.

\- Cría una vaca.- cerraba lentamente los ojos.

\- ADRIEN! ABRE LOS OJOS!

Al abrirlos rápidamente vi a alguien, seguramente akumatizado, dirigiéndose hacia a mí.

Muy bien, que gran momento para luchar contra akumatizados.

\- Plagg, transfórmame. Garras fuera.

Estaba en lo cierto. Esa figura venía hacia mi.

Se parecía bastante a Hearrock. Esa criatura empezó a lanzar árboles hacia a mi.

Me acuerdo que la primera vez que vi a esa criatura fue la primera vez que me enamoré.. Je je, de la chica que podía romper mi corazón en un millón de trocitos si se lo proponía.

¿Cómo eso sabía mi posición?

Esquive todo lo que me lanzaba. Necesitaba ayuda... Ladybug...

Fin del POV de ChatNoir / Adrien

\- Adrien! Adrien!.- una chica con el pelo corto y rojo le llamaba. Ella estaba muy preocupada por el joven que yacía inconsciente en un pequeño puerto de madera.

Ella llamo a alguien con su móvil.

\- Señor. Le he encontrado en las afueras. Esta muy deshidratado. Parece que esa es la razón. Si. Esta dormido. Lo sé. Se acabó lo de salir fuera... Si... Si. Lo es Señor, usted es muy precavido. Si. Si. Adiós Señor. - Dicho eso, colgó la llamada.

Agarró al joven rubio y lo llevo a su casa.

### VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS ###

\- Papa, enserio. Ya estoy bien. No volverá a pasar. Déjame salir!

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No saldrás más.

Adrien subió enojado a su habitación y dio un portazo. Luego dio un suspiro y se fue a su ventana llena de barrotes de hierro.

La casa se convirtió en una jaula. Las ventanas ni las puertas se abrirán salvó por una llave. No podía salir ni para esgrima ni para sesión de fotos. Mientras miraba cada día por su ventana como LadyBup salvaba el día.

Aun así, estaba igual de deprimido y con sus mismas ganas de salir. Quería libertad para poder pensar.

Aun así, seguía llorando. Sufriendo por su tremenda estupidez.

Aun así, echaba de menos a su Bichito. La cual lo odiaba. La cual jamás querrá volver a ser su compañera. La cual le destrozo el corazón.

\- No puedo más Plagg. No aguanto...- los pensamientos de Marinette le hacían tanto daño como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón. Sentía tan vacío eso.

Lo que realmente le hacía sentir mal era que su cascabel jamás sonó. A ella no se le pasaría el enfado. Jamás volverá a ser como antes. Todo por lo imprudente que era. Todo por lo estúpido.

\- Lo único que paso fue que rompiente una promesa. Lo demás comprobante que era mentira por esa niña mimada de Chloe.

\- No es sólo eso.

\- Mira chaval. A mucha gente le han roto el corazón. A ti no te hace nada diferente. No tienes porqué sufrir tanto. He intentado detenerte con la cuchilla pero te estas pasando mucho. Superalo de una vez, Adrien. Deja de sentirte tan culpable y de tenerte lástima a ti mismo. Ella jamás -...

TINC-TINC-TINC

\- EL CASCABEL!.- una gran sonrisa ocupo su rostro.

\- TRANSFORMAME! GARRAS FUERA! Jaja.

Usó cataclismo para romper las bigas y fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de Marinette.

Cuando estuvo ahí, ella estaba asomada en la ventana.

\- P-perdón por hacerlo sonar. Pero lo tire. - Cada palabra de esa última frase se fueron clavando en su corazón.

Busco en el suelo hasta encontrarlo. Lo agarró con fuerza y lo guardo.

\- V… vale. - Dijo, incapaz de hablar por su nudo en la garganta.

Se destransformo y Plagg fue directo a hablar con Marinette.

\- Mira. No nos conocemos pero ya me caes mal. ¡¿SABES POR LO QUE HEMOS TENIDO QUE PASAR POR TU CULPA?!.- decía mientras Marinette se echaba para atrás. - Él te estaba protegiendo! El sabía que le ibas a odiar si te lo contaba! TU LE DISTE LA IDEA DE SUICIDARSE Y POR POCO NOS QUEDAMOS SIN CHATNOIR. - Marinette abrió mucho los ojos.- casi nos morimos deshidratados y él no ha parado de llorar por cada minuto de estas dos semanas! ¿¡Y tu dices ser buena amiga?! Insolente! No se si lo que pasó te hizo cambiar tanto, pero recuerdo que antes eras mejor. Te preocupabas por todos y nunca decías nada malo. Pequeña niña insolente. ¿Tu eres la razón por su infelicidad? No te mereces ni el caso que te hace. - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Plagg. Déjalo estar. Vámonos.

\- No-no-no-no-no. Tengo varias cosas que decir. Para empezar tu actitud me pone de los nervios. ¡¿Te crees super fuerte por intentar morir?! ABRE LOS OJOS. Pequeña niña desconsiderada. Te crees lo mejor o algo así?! Adrien estuvo días ingresado con un gotero de suero en el hospital. Puede que estés decepcionada de lo de la promesa, pero esta no es la Ladybug de la que mi chico se enamoró. Miserable. Tu eres la que realmente hace daño.

\- Plagg! Suficiente. Vámonos.- ordenó mientras se alejaba.

\- Espera!.- Gritó Marinette. - Lo del cascabel... Solo fue una escusa para verte...- confesó.- se que cambié mucho, pero hay una razón...

\- … enserio?. - Abrió los ojos.

\- Te echaba de menos. Y tal vez me haya pasado con eso, pero estaba enojada. Y es por algo... Algo muy importante para mi se ha... Se ha...

(( Siento tu mirada triste

Y sé que tú te sientes sola

Mira, que te entiendo

Yo estoy solo a toda hora

Y es que aunque llevemos poco juntos

Yo te quiero y tú me quieres Aunque a veces te dejes del desespero))

\- Puedo pasar?.- dijo luego de un gran silencio.

\- Por favor..- dijo como una afirmación.

O+o+o+

Aki es cuando ustedes deciden

\- Lo dejamos en final abierto

\- O sigo


	4. HOLI :3

Holiii :3

JEJE.

Perdón si a alguien se resultó ofendido o ofendida por el tema del suicidio.

Es la costumbre de andar por las calles de South Park. Donde ahí todo es violencia, abusos, violaciones, homofobia, yaoi, suicidio (automatización), muerte, sangre, gore, secuestro, machismo, y demás cosas tabú.

Que os parece si todo eso lo traigo por estas calles?

La verdad, aunque no lo parezca, soy buena haciendo sufrir a personajes MUAUAJAJJAJAJ *ríe malvadamente mientras rudea por el suelo haciendo la croqueta* o sino, pregunten a Dulce Floopy. Aunque no creo que pregunten, todos sabemos que el todo % que lee esto le da paja, pereza o wea (como se diga en su país) hacer cualquier cosa.

No estoy diciendo en traerlo solo en este fic, si no de hacerlos en varios diferentes.

Bueno, dejen en sus comentarios sus opiniones y yo las leeré acariciando un gato. Soy tan malvada JIJIJI

Y NO SE PREOCUPEN! Continuaré. Ya pensé en algo que llamará vuestra atención. Lo juro. (o por lo menos la atención de la mayoría)

Etc: y ya está? Vas a subir esta mierda?!

Ehhh... Si... Por?

Etc: como que por? Deberías subir algo de el fic porque sino no se puede.

Pero esto es información del fic. Eso sí se puede.

Etc: nose, nose...

Cálmate. Vete al fandom a seguir con el lenguaje bizarro y grosero.

Etc: JA! Nos conoces demasiado bien.

Loze 6£6


	5. Chapter 4

Olle. Tengo la necesidad de preguntar algo. Soy yo o este fandom va super rápido con las historias. Osea, relajen, no me da tiempo ni a encontrar el mio RECIÉN salido del horno.

Bueno. Antes de nada, quiero decir algo:

" Mira. Hace más o menos un año, cree un grupo de WhatsApp de Fans de Fanfiction sobre South Park.

Últimamente me he enganchado tanto a Ladybug y ChatNoir que necesito crear otro! Uno sobre Miraculous. Quieres venir? :'"D"

Bien, este mensaje tan coqueto quiere decir que van a ser bien recibidos en el grupo. Contacten por comentarios o por privados. (mejor privados) y si no tienes cuenta, hazla. No cuesta mucho tiempo. :3

Sin más dilatación anal...

O+o+o+

Toda la noche pasó rápida... No... Solo al principio.

Entré a su habitación. Pude darme cuenta de que sus ojos expresaba que no tenía fuerza para hablar.

Le dije que se tomara su tiempo. Se asomó por la ventana para respirar aire. No estaba muy convencido con eso, ella estaba realmente traumada y rota. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero ella esta rota cual objeto delicado de cristal caído al suelo.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejarla sola. Oh Dios. Me sentía tan impotente en ese momento... Tan inútil. Quería ayudarla pero no sabía como… quería abrazarla pero ella me aportaría.

La única solución que encontramos era que ella se transformarse, ya que así se siente con más valor.

Me miró a los ojos, e incluso se puso de puntillas para verme mejor. Dios, era tan adorable, con sus ojos azules entre celestes. Su mirada... Su aliento a fresas frescas. Su manera de ponerme la piel de gallina. Esa manera en el que un suspiro suyo podía hacer volcar mi corazón. Ella me poseía, yo era su muñeco.

\- M-... Mi...- arrugó la nariz como si de una ardillita se tratase. Le estaba costando decir eso. Debía ser muy duro. - Mi padre...- en ese momento se echó a llorar.

No... No me digas que... Oh Dios. Dime que solo ésta enfermo…

-...

\- M-murio...- soltó esa palabra con todas las fuerzas que halló dentro de sí.

Antes de que se derrumbarse al suelo, yo la agarré de sus hombros y la abracé.

Ese dolor... De perder a uno de tus progenitores... Es tan duro. Tan horrible. Tan... Intenso.

A mi nadie me ayudó cuando pasaba por eso. No tenía amigos, mi padre me hacía estudiar en casa... Bueno, en mansión.

Ella correspondió a mi abrazo con mucha fuerza. Incluso me clavaba las uñas, pero no me quejé. No quería quejarme. No DEBÍA quejarme.

Luego de eso, estuvimos horas en su cama, abrazados y contando anécdotas de nuestros dos seres queridos fallecidos. No digo que sea bueno el recordarlo, pero nos hacía falta desahogarnos.

Luego se desconvirtó.

Plagg la perdonó y Tikki pudo salir de donde quiera que estuviese, probablemente secándose sus mini-lágrimas. Ella estaba muy asustada con el cambio de Marinette, pero al descubrirlo, se alivió mucho. Estaba asustada, no si le hacía daño, sino de perder a su amiga.

Era raro que ella no supiera de su padre. ¿No se supone que siempre van a su lado? ¿Cómo es que Tikki no lo escuchó? ¿Cuando pasó lo de su padre? No es por dudar, pero en el colegio a veces dicen si el familiar de un compañero a fallecido...¿que lo hacía diferente?

Me olvide de esos tontos pensamientos. Probablemente no era nada.

La despedida fue lo más rastrero que he echo... Ella se durmió sobre mi pecho. Yo tuve que hacer maniobras para no despertarla.

Le escribí un nota poniendo que si mi padre no me encontraba, ambos tendríamos problemas.

Al lado de esa nota dejé el cascabel. Y justo debajo, otra nota que ponía "Para cuando estés mal o te sientas sola."

Y luego de eso me fui. No sabía como explicarle a mi padre lo de los barrotes.

Acabo de llegar a la entrada y veo la luz encendida.

Demasiado tarde…

Suspiro, me destransformo y entro a casa.

Él ya me debía de haber escuchado cuando aterricé con el bastón, que que di un pisotón demasiado fuerte.

Ahora estoy girando el pomo... Me siento tan poco valiente... Odio enfrentarme a mi padre. Aunque el no lo reconozca, yo se que me quiere... Debe hacerlo... Después de lo de mamá... Tiene que hacerlo... Debería. Soy su hijo y su último recuerdo de... ELLA.

Abro la puerta lentamente, encontrando a mi papá cruzado de brazos, enfadado.

Mierda...

\- ¿Me explicas lo de tu cuarto?.- me dijo con su típica expresión de poker face.

\- Hola a ti también. Padre. - Dije algo molesto.

\- No cambies de tema.

\- No lo se. Estaban oxidados o algo...

\- Conque oxidados eh...- él bajo la cabeza y se río. Os juro que jamás JAMÁS le vi hacer algo así. Solo vi su cara de foto-seria de siempre.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo. ¿Un botón? ¿¡Acaso fue akumatizado?!

Intente llamar a Plagg pero palidecí al ver caer encima mio una especie de jaula pequeña. Me quedé mudo, en shock mientras que él se adelantó y me quitó el anillo.

\- NO!.- grité al salir de mi estado.

\- Hace mucho que supe que eras tú. Todo formaba parte de mi plan que tarde o temprano pudiese tener una oportunidad cómo está. Lo siento Adrien pero es por venganza… venganza… de tu madre.- dijo con una voz profunda.

\- No... No puede ser... Tu...tu eres?

\- Sé que estás asustado, pero no hay otra forma de hacerlo. Ellos se la llevaron y yo me los "llevaré" a ellos.

\- ¿¡De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿PORQUE HAS ECHO TODAS ESAS COSAS?!

\- Es demasiado complicado para explicarte cómo sucedió todo… pero un pequeño resumen bastará. Resulta que la antigua ladybug se sacrificó.

\- ¿¡COMO QUE SE SACRIFICO?! ¿¡De que me hablas?! Y si es la antigua, porque lo pagas con la actual?!

\- Hijo, es simplemente cuestión de principios de la venganza. Yo sé que PODÍA no hacía falta que ella muriera para salvarnos... salvarte a TI, son unos mentirosos y embusteros. Hace mucho tiempo, era como ahora había un problema y lo solucionaba ladybug y chatnoir. Hasta que un día alguien extremadamente poderoso apareció… nos quería arrebatar a todos el mundo, amenazado con explotar un continente. Nadie lo creía. ¿¡De dónde sacaría tanta dinamita?!

(No es mi culpa

Y aunque no te haya hablado

Te juro que te quiero

Especialmente para ti yo fui creado

Los milagros en la vida no tienen explicación

Y no soy el problema

Soy la solución

Sin ti, no voy a ver el cielo brillar

Sin ti se morirá el corazón

Sin ti ya no podré ni llorar

Sin ti, sin ti no nacerá una canción

Yo vine para hacerte mejor

Y yo te enseñaré que es amar)

Ese día Lady bag fue a inspeccionar la zona en un asunto rutinario para ver si todo estaba bien. Por suerte ella descubrió que debajo de tooooda la tierra de nuestro continente estaba llena de explosivos…Nos entró el pánico… una enorme furia enloquecida gritaba por las calles… la gente tiraba contenedores y no le importaba en nada la vida de los demás. Ella, tu madre, empezó a llorar por el desastre de humanidad que eso estaba causando. Ella… era ladybug.- Antes de continuar mi padre dio un suspiro que podría jurar que ocupaba toda la habitación.- Luchó contra ese hombre. Estaban realmente igualados. De no ser por un pequeño detallito jamás hubiera dejado de luchar y ese detallito eres tú que ya estaba embarazada. Aquel hombre se dio cuenta. La manípulo convenciéndola de que tú saldrás vivo y de que el mundo también a cambio de su vida... su vida por la del mundo y por lo que ella más ansiaba... De no ser por ti... Ella hubiera ganado. Lo sé.

-...

\- Por esa razón tengo que destruirlo todo, tengo que darle a él lo que quería y que me devuelva a ella. Tengo que jurar venganza en quienes no confiaron en ella, en quienes le hicieron daño, en quienes le miraron mal, nadie quedará salvado de mi mirada. Tú estás en contra de esto por eso te tengo que dejar encerrado lo siento hijo, te quiero, pero la quería más a ella.

Dicho esto sentí a alguien golpearme detrás de la cabeza y… creo que me noquearon.

0+0+0+0

Bien vamos a hacer algo especial mereix hacemos un trato yo quiero que me escriba eso reviews así que quiero unas... Pf.… 16 para ESTE capitulo. Se que podéis hacerlo -3-


End file.
